Won't Go Home Without You
by cr0ssmyheartx0
Summary: He rubbed a hand over his eyes, thinking over his next words carefully. “I’ve been trying to call you, and you haven’t been answering,” “And you didn’t get the point?” ReidOC


**Title:** Won't Go Home Without You

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, don't sue.

**A/N:** So I started writing this a really long time ago, like two or three months ago, and little by little I've been adding to it. I originally intended on it being a one-shot, but then it just started becoming entirely too long, so I cut it in half and made it a two-part story. The song is Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5 (I absolutely LOVE them!). I already have about half of the second part written, so I'd look for it within a week. So enjoy, and review!! Thank yaaaa!

* * *

**Won't Go Home Without You: Part One**

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away  
_

"What are you doing, Kel?" Reid Garwin asked as he walked into Kellie Lance's dorm room. The young girl glanced up at him quickly, temporarily taking her attention from the brown Louis Vuitton suitcase she was trying to zip up, her dark bangs hanging in her face, shielding her eyes from him.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called 'knocking'?" She snapped at him, still struggling to close the bag. Reid looked around the room. Her side of the dorm was now bare. All of the pictures and posters she had up on the walls were now mysteriously gone, along with the pillows and sheets that had been on her bed. He looked over at the desk that normally held her laptop and school books, that too was now vacant. Next to the desk were three more suitcases, as well as a couple of cardboard boxes. He looked back over at her and she was still focused on the over-packed suitcase. He slowly made his way towards her closet and opened it. Empty.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" He asked slamming the doors shut. Kellie jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She had finally gotten her bag closed. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What does it look like, Reid?" She asked as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Her eyes were slightly red and looked a little puffy to him, like she had been crying earlier.

"It looks like you're leaving." He stated the obvious. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And they say blondes are dumb." She started pulling her suitcases towards the door.

"What the -- why are you leaving?" He asked grabbing onto the larger suitcase she was attempting to move, making her stop.

"You act like you're gonna miss me or something."

"What are you talking about, of course I would miss you!" He said exasperated, he had no idea what was making her act like this. "Why are you leaving?" He asked again, this time much softer then the times before. The pleading look in his blue eyes was almost enough to make her heart break, again.

"Reid, just leave." She said quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Kel," He started, moving towards her. He put one hand lightly on her shoulder and the other came up to settle on her cheek. She closed her eyes and his thumb began to move in small circles on her cheek. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek. He wiped the tear away. "Baby-"

"No." Kellie pulled away. "You have to leave, Reid." He tried to touch her again. She folded her arms over her chest. "Now."

"But why?" _What has gotten into her? Just last night she was sleeping in my bed and now she's leaving?_ Reid thought.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you should already know." She said moving towards the door and opening it. "And the fact that you really have no idea what's going on here just shows me that what I'm doing is for the best." He was about to say something else, but she stopped him. "Please, Reid. Just go." He could tell she was pleading with him now. He simply nodded his blonde head. He walked past her, pausing to quickly kiss her forehead.

"Bye, Kel." He caught her green eyes in his one last time before leaving. She closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. She looked up and pressed her lips together tightly in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from coming. It was no use though, and soon her body shook with sobs as she slid down the door.

"Goodbye Reid."

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

"What's wrong with Reid?" Kate Tunney whispered to her boyfriend, Pogue Parry, as Reid stalked towards their table twenty minutes later. Pogue's gaze drifted towards Reid's approaching figure and he shrugged.

"No idea, but I bet it has something to do with Kellie. Didn't he leave to see what was taking her so long?" Kate nodded. "Well, it doesn't look like she's with him." By this time Reid was there. He grabbed a chair from the table next to them and slammed it down in the spot between Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers.

"Dude, what's you're problem?" Tyler asked his best friend. Reid ignored him and told a passing waitress to bring him a beer.

"Where's Kellie?" Pogue tried this time. Reid's eyes shot to him.

"She's not coming."

"Is something wrong?" Caleb asked carefully. Reid looked towards him, then to the beer that the waitress was setting in front of him.

"She's not coming." Everyone looked at him confused. What was going on?

"Why not?" Kate asked this time.

"She's leaving." Reid took a swig of his beer. "For good." He added. Everyone's eyes widened as they all assaulted him with questions at once. Well everyone except for Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah Wenham. "I don't know why she left." Reid said loudly, quieting the others. "I asked, but she wouldn't tell me." He shrugged as if he didn't care. Sarah looked over at Reid with a look that somewhat resembled pity, before turning her attention to toying with the straw of her soda. Kate had noticed Sarah's quietness and caught her eyes. 'Later' Sarah mouthed to her and Kate gave her a slight nod. A moment later, Reid had abandoned them for the pool tables, beer in hand. The rest of them stayed quiet. There was definitely something going on that they didn't know about.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
_

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Kellie's mother asked her for the fourteenth time since she had gotten a phone call from her daughter three hours ago asking her to book her a one way ticket back home to Connecticut.

"Kellie Lance." Kellie said giving her name and driver's license to the man behind the ticket counter at the airport. "Yes, I'm sure mom." The employee handed her an envelope that contained her ticket and boarding pass before he started to check her luggage.

"But this is all so sudden, I don't understand."

"I know, and when I get home I promise to tell you." Kellie said, quickly thanking the man who had finished checking her luggage and wished her a safe flight.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday  
_

"It's been over a week since she left, and he's still a mess." Pogue whispered to Tyler as they all sat at the lunch table nine days later.

"I know, he even started smoking again." Tyler said back as they watched Reid head towards them, a lunch tray held in his fingerless gloved-hands. "And I think he's using more too." He said quietly, hoping Caleb wouldn't hear him. Before anyone could say anything else, Reid was at the table and took a seat between Sarah and Tyler, dropping his tray down carelessly. "Dude, watch it!" Tyler exclaimed as some macaroni salad fell onto the table. Reid mumbled an apology and went to eating the food on his plate without even attempting to make conversation. Slowly the rest of the group began to idly chat amongst each other, until a shrill beeping sound interrupted them. Sarah's face flushed slightly as everyone's eyes, except for Reid's, turned to her, and she searched through her bag for her cell phone. She glanced at the name that was flashing on the screen, and her eyes quickly shot to where Reid was sitting, a somewhat nervous look on her face.

"I, uhm, I'll be right back." She said hurrying from the table, waiting to answer the phone till she was out of ear shot. Everyone seemed to know who had been calling Sarah, and all of their eyes were now on Reid, seeing if he had picked up on it. Feeling the tension, he looked up.

"What?" He asked and everyone shook their heads, turning their attention to anything but Reid. "Who was on the phone?" He tried again, and realization hit him when no one answered him. "It was Kellie, wasn't it?" He asked, his eyes darkening. When no one told him different, he got up and headed into the hall where Sarah had gone.

"Dammit." Caleb cursed quickly getting up and following him. Reid quickly spotted Sarah on the other side of the hall once he had exited the cafeteria. Sarah noticed him and quickly hung up the phone shoving it in her pocket.

"Why would you talk to her Sarah?! Huh?!" Reid was almost yelling.

"Reid-"

"She left Sarah! She was your best friend! And she left without saying goodbye to anyone! With out even giving a reason! Just up and left!"

"No Reid!" Sarah yelled back. "She didn't say goodbye to you!" Reid's face contorted into a somewhat confused look. "She left because of you!"

"What are you talking about Sarah?! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Are you serious, Reid? Everyone knows you guys were...together, sleeping with each other, 'friends with benefits', whatever you guys wanted to call it! Everyone knew how much she cared about you, how much she liked you, and we all thought you felt the same about her, that you were just to proud of your stupid, single playboy status to actually date her, but that it would eventually happen down the line." Reid went to say something but she held her hand up and silenced him. By this time, Pogue, Tyler and Kate had followed them out into the hall and were listening intently. "She thought, that with time, you would get over yourself, she thought you saw her as more then just another notch in your bed post."

"She was more then that! She's the only girl I slept with for the past three months, Sarah!" Reid argued back.

"Well apparently not, seeing as the morning she left she saw you talking to Shawna Peters." The confusion slowly faded from his face, and his eyes grew a little wide. "She heard you, Reid. She heard Shawna ask why you guys hadn't gotten together in a while, and if it was because of Kellie. And you said 'Nah, Baby, she's just a good lay.' and then you made plans to meet up with her after Nicky's that night." Reid face was pale, and the look on Tyler and Pogue's face was enough to tell people that this was all new information for them.

"She heard that?" Reid asked slowly, his voice low and laced with some kind of emotion, something between sadness and regret.

"Yea, Reid. She was in -- she liked you so much, she was willing to wait for you to be ready to fully commit to her, and you threw it all back in her face."

"I-" Reid started, he didn't know what to say. Of course it all made sense now. "Sarah, I didn't mean any of it..."

"Whether you meant it or not, it still broke her heart. I don't blame her for leaving, Reid." With that said, Sarah headed towards the dorms, Caleb closely in tow behind her.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

It had been over a week since Kellie had left Spenser Academy and come back home to New Haven. She had explained things to her mother, as best as she could, and her mother was fully understanding. She had enrolled in a private school not far from her home, so she didn't have to dorm. She was over the drama that came with living in such a close proximity with members of the opposite sex. She had just gotten home from school about twenty minutes ago, and was sitting in the kitchen with her mother when the sound of '_Dance Floor Anthem_' by Good Charlotte started coming from her brown Coach purse. She pulled her phone out, read the caller ID, and promptly hit the ignore button.

"Reid again?" Her mother asked. Kellie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah."

She didn't understand it, at first when she left, Reid had called her all of three times after and then it had stopped, until yesterday that is. Now he was calling every two hours at least. She had called Sarah in the morning and asked if she knew what was going on, but she had denied knowing anything about it and said that she would talk to Tyler and try to figure it out.

"Maybe the next time he calls you should answer it?" Her mother suggested. Kellie sighed, she was already tempted enough to answer without her mother's encouragement.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
_

"Sarah, you have to tell her to come back." Reid was practically on his knees begging the blonde girl. She had come to Tyler and Reid's dorm to tell him to stop calling Kellie, seeing as she had called her three times that day asking why Reid was all of a sudden trying to talk to her again.

"She wouldn't listen to me, Reid. She made her decision. She's not coming back." Reid sat on his bed, and buried his head in his hands in defeat. Tyler looked over at his best friend, concern etched in his face. Sarah couldn't help feeling bad, she had never seen this kind of emotion coming from Reid, it was almost unreal. Tyler looked to her with pleading eyes. "Well, maybe there's something...Ty, give me a pen and a piece of paper." Tyler nodded his head before grabbing a notebook and pen from his book bag and handing them to her. Sarah pulled her cell phone from her pocket and quickly hit a few buttons before holding the phone up to her ear. "Kel! Hey!" Reid's head shot up from his hands quickly.

"What are-" Sarah quickly held a finger up to her lips, and he immediately shut his mouth.

"Oh, that was just Caleb...No, I haven't been able to get anything about it out of Tyler...Sorry, hun, but that's not the reason I called. Remember that Abercrombie hoodie you lent me a few weeks ago?...Yeah, that's the one, well I found it in my closet earlier and I know how much you absolutely love it, so I wanna send it to you...Yeah, I figured I'd just FedEx it or something to you...Okay..." She quickly jotted something down in the notebook that Tyler had given her. "Alright, it'll be there in a few days...I'll talk to ya soon...Bye Kel." She hung up her phone and threw the notebook to Reid. He glanced down at the paper.

"What's this?"

"It's her address, dumbass." Sarah replied rolling her eyes. She unzipped the light blue hoodie she was wearing over her white T-shirt. "Give this to her." She said throwing it to him.

"Thanks, Sarah." Reid said quietly as she went to leave.

"Just bring her home, Reid. I miss my best friend." Kellie was going to _kill_ her for this one.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_


End file.
